Lucy la despistada!
by gato-neee
Summary: ella es una despistada así que la tendremos que ayudar/ maldita Erza yo cree el NALU y tu vienes y me robas/ pues yo lo mejore y lo pantente. / el Graylu manda/ Yo no quiero a Sting /que rayos es el Rolu./ hay que mejorar la Raza/como dije Lucy es una despistada
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste este finc, sufri mucho escribiéndolo asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

** LUCY LA DESPISTADA**

** Capitulo 0.- Introducion**

Todo había terminado, los acontecimientos de los grandes juegos mágicos habían acabado y ahora Fairy Tail regresaba a ser el gremio numero uno de Fiore y además tenían nuevos miembros, Sting tanto Rogue y Yukino habían decidido unirse y ahora mas que nunca Fairy Tail era una lugar realmente tranquilo…

Una silla bolo por todo el gremio y aterrizo rompiéndose en la espalda de Elfman el cual por irnesia grito **–atacar mientras tu enemigo esta distraído NO ES DE HOMBRES- ** e inmediatamente le lanzo un puñetazo a Max el cual en su distracción se lo devolvió a Jet y Droy no desaprovecho para atacar a este ultimo; Laxus que iba de paso recibió una fuerte patada de Jet en el estomago, a el no le importo quien fuera lanzo rayos por todo el gremio y Natsu se lanzo a atacarlo, pero sus piernas fueron congeladas por Gray y al no darse cuanta cayo y Gray se rio a carcajadas , Sting corrió para golpear a Natsu, se había provocado una inmensa pelea en Fairy Tail de nuevo. Rogue suspiro, siempre era lo mismo y el intentaba a toda costa no participar en estos ataques y esa no seria la excepción.**-Rogue es un emo- **esa frase reboto por todo el gremio como si fuera eco, emo, emo, emo. Una enorme sombra se forma debajo de Rogue y en su ceja un cebero tic apareció, el podía tener toda la paciencia del mundo al ser compañero del estúpido de Sting, pero si había algo que no toleraba era que lo llamaran de una forma tan vulgar como EMO, no le importaba quien fuera todos pagarían con agonía por haberlo llamado emo, este se lanzo hacia la multitud de hombres y agarro del cuello a Max y lo sacudió como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo **–malditos como se atreven a decirme emo- **Dijo esto ultimo mientras arrasaba con la mayoría de los hombres que trataban a toda costa salvar su poco e insignificante orgullo de hombre que les quedaba, aquella iba ser una descomunal pelea y de ella no salían con minimo un hueso roto, nadie pararía esa sangrienta lucha. Todos estaban tan concentrados en ese encuentro que no notaron que en todo Fairy Tail no se encontraba ni una sola mujer.

El foco que iluminaba toda la enorme habitación se balanceaba de derecha a izquierda. En medio del lugar se encontraba una pequeña mesa de caoba oscura y en ella una delgada hoja de papel, la cual era rodeada por todas las mujeres del gremio. En ellas se veía una expresión de ambición y Maldad. El silencio era sepulcral.

-Eto….- se atrevió a romper el silencio una maga de cabellos cortos y platinados, la cual realmente se encontraba asustada por la expresión de todas.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pero nadie se atrevió a contestar, era como si ella no estuviera aí.

-Levi lograste desacerté de Lucy- Pregunto con extrema seriedad la Titania, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Si Erza, la mande por un paquete a otra ciudad y regresara dentro de 6 horas- la exprecion de La pequeña peli-azul era igual que la de Erza.

-Bien, Mirajane distrajiste a los muchachos.- Pregunto con una mirada severa la cual le fue devuelta por esta misma.

-Claro que si Erza, provoque una pelea lanzándole una silla a elfman y logre que asta Rogue se involucrara en la pelea- Una gota de sudor se resbalo por la cabeza de Mira al recordar con que exageración raciono Rogue cuando ella grito que era un emo.

-Pues bien, hora de comenzar- de nuevo esas sonrisas diabólicas se formaron en el rostro de todas.

-ALGUIEN ME PODRIA DECIR QUE OCURRE-Grito la ya desesperada y confundida Yukino. Todas la miraron como si acabaran de notar su presencia.

-Pues veras- Cana paso su brazo por los hombros de la peli-plateada –Cuando Lucy recién entro al gremio, decidimos hacer un juego, el cual consistía en apostar por quien terminaría siendo la pareja sentimental de Lucy, pero nuestra querida rubia es muy lenta- cana suspiro- así que decidimos ayudar a Lucy a buscar novio y lo mejor de todo es la recom….- No había terminado de explicar cuando la Alberona empezó a tambalearse y cayo desmayada a causa del exceso de alcohol, a todas se les resbalo una gota de sudor.

-Como la Boracha digo Cana decía- continuo Evergreen- lo interesante de este juego no es la satisfacción por ayudar a Lucy a encontrar el amor de su vida, si no el premio a la ganadora, por un año entero todas las perdedoras serán sus esclavas y además recibirá la recompensa que hemos estado juntado todo este tiempo que consta de 100.000.000 jewels- Yukino abrió los ojos sorprendida por dicha cantidad. En el rostro de todas se beia la ambición, Levi imaginaba comprarse una librería solo para ella, juvia podría mimar a su querido Gray-sama y así lo tendría para ella sola y Erza se imaginaba una dotación de por vida de armaduras y pasteles de fresa.

-Y además las reglas son muy sencillas- Prosiguió Bisca- 1ro pueden escoger a un mismo pretendiente máximo dos personas y estas se ayudaran entre si y luego se repartirán el premio. 2do. Ni Lucy ni su pretendiente pueden enterarse de que los quieren juntar y 3ro todo es posible. Entonces Yukino aceptas.- antes de que esta pudiera responder fue interrumpida por la maga de agua.

-Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama participe, Juvia exige que su Gray-sama sea eliminado de las apuestas- decía desesperada mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

-Nada de eso Juvia tu aceptaste las condiciones del jugo y además no esta asegurado de que Gray gane-la regaño Lisana mientras la apuntaba con el dedo en señal de desaprobación.

-Pero eso es injusto, por que solo apuestan a mi Gray-sama, por que a Elfman y Gajeel no participan, de seguro es por que ustedes no quieren un rival de amor- dijo enojada mientras apuntaba a Levy y evergreen, las cuales se pusieron rojas al recordar ese detalle.

-Claro que no Juvia, lo que pasa es que solo pusimos a los que son compatibles con Lucy y no creo que tanto como Gajeel o Elfman lo sea, no queremos pequeños rubios gritando por todo el gremio "soy un verdadero hombre"- Juvia mordió un trapo en señal de frustración, no le quedaba otra que aceptar pero definitivamente no dejaría que le quitaran a su amado Gray-sama.

-Entonces Yukino aceptas- le pregunto una asta ahora callada Kinana.

- Si acepto- Ella le debía mucho a Lucy-san y esta seria una de sus maneras de agradecérselo, haría que ella encontrara el verdadero amor.

-Pues bien es hora de comenzar- dijo con emoción Erza.

-A un creo que no debemos meternos en la vida amorosa de Lucy- dijo Charle- pero ese dinero le vendría bien a Wendy así ella no tendría que salir a poner en riesgo su vida por unos cuantos jewel.

- Cuando cuente tres, todas escriben sus nombres- grito Laki- 1….. 2…..3._ todas corrieron hacia la lista.

Una espesa capa de humo se formo, dentro de ella se divisaba a Erza y Mirajane peleando a sangre fría por escribir su nombre, la ya despierta cana le lanzo una botella de vino a Lisanna la cual cayo inconsciente y esta corrió a escribir su nombre pero Bisca lo borro y ambas empezaron un duelo a muerte, Wendy que se encontraba debajo de la mesa llorando por el miedo decidió actuar ella necesitaba ese dinero así que jalo del pie a Kinana la cual cayo al suelo, Wendy trato de escribir su nombre pero le fue arrebatada la lista por Evergreen, Levy se trepo a ella y uso el super ataque mortal mordida de enana como Gajeel lo había llamado, Yukino aprovecho la oportunidad para escribir su nombre y el de Levi ya que ambas se habían vuelto aliadas para cumplir su objetivo. En definitiva las mujeres de Fairy Tail eran mas agresivas que los hombres del gremio, de sus peleas no salías con vida.

****** 30 minutos después ******

Todas respiraban con dificultas, tenían el cabello revuelto y la ropa destrozada, la habitación se caía a pedazos, había sido una pelea colosal.

-Baya que eso fue difícil- dijo una cansada Erza- pero logre mi objetivo- dijo triunfante, mara la miro con evidente odio, Erza no había dejado que nadie mas escogiera el mismo nombre que ella, el cual era uno de los pretendientes con mas posibilidad de ser pareja de Lucy, en definitiva la Titania era ambiciosa.

-Pues creo que es hora de ver la lista- dijo una confundida Lisanna por todo lo ocurrido, extendió la lista, la cual estaba sucia y maltratada por la pelea.

Gray.- Levy y Yukino

Natsu.- Erza ( Escrito con sangre para que sea imborrable)

Loki.- Juvia y Bisca

Laxus.- Cana y Laki

Freed.- Evergreen y Kinana

Sting.- Mirajane y Lisanna

Rogue.- Wendy

Todas se vieron entre si y en sus rostros se volvió a dibujar la ambición, todas querían ganar.

**Gracias por leer, ustedes son grandes ;D**

** Neko-neee**


	2. Gray

**Lucy la despistada!**

**Capitulo I.- GRAY.**

La habitación de Levy estaba repleta de libros por todos lados, cuando intentaron entrar una enorme pila de ellos cayo sobre Yukino dejándola inconsciente por dos horas; Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa de levy, la cual tenia algunos diccionarios, sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza para intentar calmar la jaqueca, Levy la veía con cierta culpabilidad.

-En verdad lo siento Yuki-chan- la llamo por el apodo que ella le había puesto mientras que inclinaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-No importa Levy-san, pero como rayos vives aquí- musito mientras dejaba la bolsa de hielo en la mesa.

-Pues de echo, últimamente el limite de mis libros se a excedido a tal grado que tengo que dormir a fuera del cuarto-Dijo tímidamente, a Yukino se le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente **"a tal grado llegaba el amor de Levy por los libros, como para preferir la comodidad de ellos ala suya"** pensó una atónica yukino.

-Levy-san eso no es saludable, debería de vender o donar algunos de ellos- Le sugerido, pero el rostro de Levy cambio drásticamente.

-NO! NUNCA ELLOS SON MIS PRECIOSOS- gritaba mientras abrazaba barios libros y los abrazaba tipo Smigol del señor de los anillos, Yukino sudo frio jamás pensó esa reacción de parte de la tierna Levy. Cuando Levy por fin se calmó suspiro y se sentó a lado de Yukino- es por eso que necesitamos ganar con el dinero podre comprar una biblioteca para que vivan mis bebes y así les podre conseguir hermanitos- a completo mientras acariciaba y arrullaba a un diccionario como si fuera un bebe, Yukino no salía de su Shock, Levy-chan de verdad daba miedo. Ella necesitaba ayuda de un profesional, ese seria el regalo que Yukino le daría, una terapia con un psicólogo.

-P-Pues bien , hay que idear una plan – dijo temerosa la peli-plateada, ellas en definitiva deberían de ganar, 1ro iba a ser una de agradecerle a Lucy-san por toda su ayuda, 2do necesitaban el dinero para las terapias de Levy.

-Tienes razón, Hay que crear un plan para que Lu-chan y Gray estén juntos- dijo con decisión una ya calmada Levy-chan- A Lu-chan debemos de crearle la mas mágica historia de amor- Yukino asintió.

- si Lucy-san lo, merece un amor de película- prosiguió, ambas miraron al horizonte y ante sus ojos una romántica historia de amor y pasión apareció.

Un apuesto alquimista de Hielo esperaba de espaldas al atardecer, llevaba una Sexy camisa blanca de mangas largas, traía los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver su bien marcado abdomen, llevaba un pegado pantalón negro, su cabellos se revolvían a mas no poder y en su expresión se distinguía una mirada fría y calculadora; Daba a entender que era un hombre sin sentimientos, pero todo cambiaria cuando se encontrara con su princesa; Una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rubios como el sol corría hacia la colina, ya era tarde no al cansaría a ver el sol ocultarse detrás de las colinas, su vestido blanco dejaba ver su hermosa figura, al llegar ala sima de la colina diviso a un hombre en ella, en un principio sintió miedo y pensó en alejarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el muchacho volteo, sus miradas se toparon y en ambos se vio un brillo, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

El rostro de Levy y Yukino estaba ligeramente sonrojado por la apasionada historia, en definitiva les había afectado ver y leer tantos libros de amor.

-Pues bien es hora de poner en marcha el plan- dijo con decisión Levy, la cual seguía roja por la excitante historia.

**** En el gremio****

Una linda rubia se encontraba sentada en la barra del gremio, ella suspiraba cansada, últimamente las chicas se comportaban de una forma extraña, cana paso de beber 15 barriles de cerveza a solamente 10, Tanto como Mira y Lisanna se susurraban en cada esquina como si planearan un asesinato, de Erza ni hablar, cada vez que la veía se reía y Wendy era la que mas le preocupaba siempre que intentaba hablar con ella, la niña se ponía llorar y decía cosas como –**como planean que gane, con el que me toco- **y **– es la persona mas antisocial que conozco, si tan solo hubiera sido mas rápida- **y charle no hacia mas que regañarla y decirle que ella podía, en verdad Lucy no entendía nada.

Ahora ella se dirigía a un pequeño parque en el cual la había citado Levy-chan la ultima vez que hablo con ella fue hace una semana cuando la mando por un paquete a otra ciudad y desde eso ella había estado evitando a Lucy al igual que el resto.

El parque estaba rodeado por hermosos arboles de cerezo, los cuales estaban en plena flor, por todo el lugar se formaba un camino de concreto, unos niños jugaban a la pelota un poco alejados del lugar, era un hermoso lugar, pero ni por mas que buscaba no encontraba a Levy-chan.

-Lucy- una mano se poso en el hombro de la maga, ella volteo.

-G-Gray, que haces aquí- le pregunto confundida al ver al alquimista de hielo en ese lugar.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, pues Levy me sito aquí, pero no esta- decía mientras se quitaba la camisa inconscientemente y la tiraba.

- A mi también pero no esta en ningún lado- la busco con la mirada y se percato de que Gray ya no tenia ropa- Gray tu ropa- le dijo mientras volteaba el rostro con un ligero sonrojo al ver a Gray así.

-Maldi…. A que hora- decía confuso nuestro pobre desnudista, mientras se colocaba la ropa.

-Pues creo que no vendrá espero que no le haiga pasado nada- dijo la Heartefilia preocupada, Gray la vio y le sonrió.

-Descuida Lu, de seguro ella esta bien- Le dio las mas sincera risa y la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Detrás de unos arbusto dos magas reían siniestramente, todo iba según los planes y ahora llegaba la cereza del pastel, le habían dicho a un heladero que pasara cerca de ellos y les ofreciese helados, sabían que Gray no se negaría a ese mangar y conocían bien que a Lucy le encantaban los postres, esa era la razón de la que tenia unos cuantos kilitos de mas aunque la maga estelar siempre lo negaba. Pero no contaban que trepada en un árbol de cerezo de encontraba una maga de agua observando con sus binoculares, estaba que moría de celos , como se atrevía su rival de amor a reír junto con su amado Gray-sama. La Maga de hielo vio como un humilde heladero se acercaba, ese heladero-san también estaba de lado de su rival de amor, Juvia mordió un trapo para ahogar un grito de frustacion, no dejaría que ese maldito heladero-san se saliera con la suya, sabia que Gray-sama no se resistiría, cuando vio como su rival de amor y Gray-sama se acercaron a pedir helados mando un pequeño chorro de agua el cual se convirtió en un charco y al moverse el carrito de helados salió disparando arrastrando consigo a su rival de amor, Juvia rio diabólicamente había logrado su objetivo.

Yukino y Levy no creían lo que veían su perfecto plan de romance se iba al caño, por un estúpido carrito de helados llevándose consigo a Lucy, la cual choco con un árbol embarrándose toda de helado de vainilla su ropa se ensucio por completo y en su rostro tenia barios manchones de helado; Gray se acerco corriendo a ella, no había sido capaz de detener el carrito y Lucy salio disparada con el, cuando llego se topo con una Lucy llena de helados, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, Lucy hiso un puchero y Gray dejo de reírse, acerco su dedo índice y retiro un poco de helado de vainilla de la mejilla de la rubís, lamio su dedo y le sonrió.

-El helado de vainilla es mi favorito- Le dijo el alquimista de Hielo con un tono seductor, Lucy se sonrojo y volteo el rostro.

-T-también el mío- respondió con un tartamudeo mas roja de lo que estaba en un principio, Gray no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y Lucy lo acompaño.

-Entonces que te parece si vamos por uno- El alquimista le sugirió mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y la jalaba para irse del parque.

Yukino y Levy no creían lo que veían, todo su plan se había salvado, un pequeño hilito de sangre se escurría de sus narices ante tal excitación por ver esa tierna escena, definitivamente ellas ganarían. Juvia rompió el trapo que mordía por la desesperación, su plan A) había fallado rotundamente, agradeció tener otro el cual pondría en marcha, saco un largo tubo de bambú el cual en la punta tenia un dardo sedante, apunto asía su rival de amor y soplo, pero para su desgracia este le dio a su Gray-sama y cayo inconsciente.

Las cosas habían dado un enorme giro, la hermosa escena romántico se había arruinado y ahora se veía a una preocupada y **despistada** Lucy gritando –**No te mueras Gray- - No vayas hacia la Luz-. ** Las dos magas en los arbustos se sintieron derrotadas y ofendidas, su plan había terminado en un fracaso total, pero al menos habían tenido algunas escenas GrayLu.

**Ohayo minna! Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo GrayLu. Comenten con quien les gustaría que se quedara nuestra querida y despistada Lucy. Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y COMENTAN, LOS AMOOOO! USTEDES ME INSPIRAN.**

**Neko-nee**


	3. Natsu

**LUCY LA DESPISTADA!**

**Capitulo 2.-NATSU.**

El Dragneel se encojio de miedo en su silla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el peli-rosa sintió pánico y temor por su vida y como no iba hacerlo si delante de el se formaba aquella horrible escena.

Una diabólica sonrisa se formo entre las comisaduras de sus labios revelando así una exprecion que solo el mismo el demonio en carne propia podría hacer, Solto una terrorífica carcajada; Al Dragon Slayer se le helo la sangre y un frio recorrio su columna, al fin habia llegado su hora; No se arrepentía de nada habia llevado una buena vida, lo único que le preocupaba era quien iba alimentar a Happy y quien iba a controlar que Lucy no exajerara con los postres ya que todos conocían perfectamente que la maga estelar era una golosa por naturaleza y esa era la razón de sus kilitos de mas, Maldicion todavía no podía morir, si se iba antes de tiempo todo el gremio quedaría aterrorizado con la imagen de un Droy gordo con cara de Lucy, si las cosas se volvían así de seguro Lucy quedaría solterona y con 60 gatos, los cuales al morir Lucy comerían su cuerpo. Un momento si Lucy quedaba solterona el se ahorraría muchos malos tragos, lo cual no era mala idea. NO el no podía hacerle eso a Lucy, no podía dejar que su mejor amiga fuera comida por gatos, el debía vivir. Se lleno de valor y se dispuso a preguntarle ala titania que le sucedia , Ante el la imagen de una sadica Erza Scarlet se formaba y el no tenia ni idea de que la habia llevado a ese momento de locura total, Si últimamente todo habia transcurrido en perfecta armonía y paz.

_(Flash Back)_

_-Hey princesa de hielo- llamo al muchacho que se encontraba a unos pasos de el. Este volteo y lo vio con odio aparente._

_- quien te dio permiso para hablarme cabeza de lava-le dijo cortante, Natsu fruncio el seño._

_- Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie striper de quinta-Le dijo el peli-rosa con desden._

_Un fuerte sonido se hoyo por todo el gremio y ambos voltearon, frente a ellos se encontraba Laxus con una marca roja en la frente de lo que parecía ser la suela de un zapato y junto a el un Jet realmente asustado pidiendo perdón a su respetado Laxus-sama. Nadie pudo evitar dar una severa carcajada ante tal graciosa escena, un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja de Laxus, el que se rieran de el por aquella estupidez lo sacaba de sus casillas, ellos conocerían el poder de Laxus Dreyar y lo respetarían por lo mismo. Consentro todo su poder en un rayo el cual ilumino todo el lugar para luego caer sobre cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí, Una sonrisa curvo por sus labios, nadie, absolutamente nadie se reia de el._

_-Maldito Laxus, me las pagaras- se quejó el peli-rosa mientras encendía sus puños y se lanzaba a el, inmerso a sus pensamientos no noto que cierto mago de hielo le habia conjelado los pies razón por la cual al intentarte moverse cayo desprevenido al suelo, Gray se carcajeo- Pervertido idiota , Te matare!- amenazo mientras descongelaba sus pies, Sting quien asta el momento se había mantenido en calma no desaprovecho la oportunidad de atacar a Salamander mientras este estaba distraído con su novia la princesa de hielo; Se abalanzo asta el y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada, Natsu escupió sangre y una sonrisa diabólica se formo en sus labios- Rubio este es tu fin- fue interrumpido por un fuerte quejar, volteo y para su sorpresa vio a un enfurecido Rogue que era rodeado por una enorme sombra y entre sus manos sacudía como si de un muñeco tratase a un inconsciente Max._

_-MALDITOS COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIRME EMO- gritaba con furia para luego tirar hacia una mesa rota el cuerpo inconsiente de Max, una gota de sudor se resbalo por la cabeza de Natsu__** " Pobrecito, todavía no se da cuenta de su triste realidad " **__ pensó el Dragneel, pero como si Rogue ubiera leído su mente se volteo a el y se dirijio con paso firme y fuerte._

_-Quien no se ha dado cuenta de su triste realidad- le dijo con voz de ultratumba, al peli-rosa se le helo la sangre,- CONTESTAME QUIEN NO SE HA DADO CUENTA- le grito tomándolo del cuello, el pobre no hallaba respuesta, su hora habia llegado y lo que menos necesitaba es que Sting lo empeorara con su arrogancia._

_- Rogue eres un exagerado, tu bien sabes que eres un Emo de corazón y todavía te atreves a negarlo, ya admitelo al único que le haces daño negando tu naturaleza es a ti mismo- dijo con arrogancia, la sombra del Dragón Slayer se hiso mas grande y este agarro al Rubio._

_-YO NO SOY UN EMO-grito mientras chocaba la frente de Natsu contra la de Sting, provocando que ambos cayesen-_

_Al despertar el Dragneel se encontró con una escena en la cual todos los que se encontraban en el gremio estaban inconscientes y severamente lastimados, Todos absolutamente todos habían callido y en medio de todos esos cuerpos inmóviles estaba Rogue sentado, mientras bebía un café negro al igual que las mismas profundidades del infierno como el solia decir. Dejo de tomar su café y dirijio su mirada hacia Natsu._

_-Yo no soy un emo- dijo secamente, mientras volvia a beber su amargo café._

_( Fin del Flash Back)_

Luego de aquella descomunal pelea Erza había llegado junto con el resto de las chicas, y la titania sin previo aviso tomo de la bufanda a Natsu y se lo llevo a rastras. De eso hacia mas de dos horas y Erza no habia pronunciado palabra alguna desde que lo sentó en aquella mesa, ella tenia una mirada psicópata en el rostro de seguro estaba planeando mil y un formas de torturar al peli-rosa; Pero lo que mas desconcertaba al Dragon Slayer era que el no tenia ni idea de lo que habia echo para merecer tan cruel castigo de la peli-roja; Un pequeño Flash vino a su mente en el cual el y Gray se encontraba sentados en la barra severamente heridos por una golpiza de la titania, y de la voca del Dragneel salía la frase "** lo que pasa es que erza es una marimacha**". Por Kami-sama Natsu estaba muerto y no habría poder humana que lo salvase. La sonrisa psicópata de Erza se ensancho y empezó a jugar con sus dedos montgomery burns. Al hijo de Ignnel no le quedo de otra que rogar por su vida, se inclino a los pies de ella y junto ambas manos formando un pequeño puño.

-Erza, por favor, por lo que mas quieras no me mates- sollozaba, La titania lo miro confundida. – Piensa en Lucy, quien cuidara de que no quede igual que Droy- sus lagrimas se habían incrementado.

-De que hablas Natsu- pregunto confundida la Scarlet, Natsu abrió los ojos.

- Pues de que dije que eres una marimacha- dijo sin pensarlo, una sombra se formo entre los ojos de la maga y un aura obscura se formo. Natsu reacciono.- Erza perdóname, Gray fue el que me ínsito a decirlo, el merece el castido- de nuevo sollozaba mientras con sus dos brazos alababa a la titania una y otra vez. Muy a pesar de Erza lo necesitaba vivo y sano.

- Esta bien Natsu te perdono- le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabellos de este como si de un perro tratase, El peli-rosa no pudo soltar grandes chorros de lagrimas de la felicidad que lo invadia.- Pero acambio me tendras que hacer un favor- Le comento, a Natsu se le volvió a helar la piel al recordar los favores que le habia debido a la titania y como se los habia tenido que pagar; En una ocasión lo habia mandado junto con Gray a comprar condones, la farmacéutica que los habia atendido no pudo evitar felicitarlos por tener una sana relación en la cual se cuidaban, al parecer ella habia entendido que eran pareja y para colmo el reportero de la revista semanal del hechicero los fotografio y escrito un estúpido reportaje de 20 hojas con el titulo **"El Yaoi gobierna Fairy Tail"** y ellos habia sido el principal tema en esa ridícula historia, en la cual salían cientos de imágenes de ellos dos previamente editadas en las que ambos salían tanto tomándose de las manos, compartiendo una malteada y asta una en la que ambos estaban en la cama abrazándose apasionadamente y al final de aquel terrorífico reportaje la foto de ambos comprando los condones con la estúpida frase** "Una sana relación conlleva al amor". **Aquel numero de revista habia tenido tanto éxito que ya se habían planeado otras con los títulos **"El Ex amor de Gray ¿Lion?" "Tercero en discordia. Gajeel" "Natsu no se conforma con el amor de Gray y Gajeel, busca consuelo en Happy. Natsu el zoofilio"** **"La nueva competencia del Graytsu. Sting y Rogue la pareja del momento.**" Y todo aquello para que al final Erza tirara los condones ala basura por que no los necesitaba y decirles que solo quería que pasasen un mal rato. Y ese solo fue uno de los cientos de favores que le devio a Erza y pidió que se lo pagaran.

_ Erza, por favor matame, prefiero eso a deberte un Favor- se tiro al suelo y abrazo los pies de esta mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos pero esta vez eran de sufrimiento y angustia.

-Tranquilo Natsu, esta vez no será nada malo es mas asta Lucy ira- trato de consolarlo, cosa que logro. El Dragon Slayer de fuego la vio con ojos de cachorro abandonado.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a una degustación de pasteles con ella, para mi desgracia yo no puedo ir y es obligatorio que alguien asista, una amiga mía ahí los atenderá, así que no tienes de que preocuparte- Le dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu dudo, no era nada normal que Erza faltara a una cita y mucho menos si se trataba de comer pazteles, esa no era la peli-roja que los solia matar a golpes, esa no era Erza.

-QUE LE HISISTE A ERZA, MALDITO ESPIA DONDE ESTA- le gritaba con desespero mientras se dirijia a ella con los puños encendidos, la Scarlet suspiro y cuando este se dirijio a ella, esta le solto un enorme puñetazo en el rostro, dejando inconsiente en el suelo al Dragneel.

- La cita es alas 7:00 pm en la Pastelería _EMILI´S_, Lucy ya sabe de la cita así que solo tienes que ir a buscarla.- Le dijo mientras este recuperaba la conciencia.

- Que tonto Erza, por que tengo que ir yo, manda solamente a Lucy estoy segura que lo disfrutara- musito el peli-rosa, mientras que por su mente pasaba la imagen de una sonrojada Lucy al ver tanta variedad de postres, este no se percato de que a Erza la rodeo un aura negra, La titania lo levanto del cuello y lo alzo.

-Si quieres seguir con vida mas te vele que asistas a esa degustación con Lucy, y ni se te ocurra ir en esas fachas, te quiero ver con traje, por que si te atrevez a desobedecerme pagaras muy caro y sin contar que aun no te castigo por decirme marimacha. ENTENDISTE- Le advirtió con voz de ultratumba, Natsu vio su su muerte temprana en los ojos de titania si osaba desobedecerla, sudo frio.

-AYEEE SIR.- Grito automáticamente mientras ponía su mano en su frente a modo de militar.

******* Horas después*******

Erza lo tenia todo fríamente calculado, esa era la razón por la que no habia dejado de reírse cuando se topo con Natsu, pero después de amenazarlo de muerte el habia aceptado ir ala degustación de pasteles con Lucy, a ella de verdad le dolia perderse la grandiosa oportunidad de probar cientos de esos mangares; Pero era un precio que debía de pagar a cambio de ganar, Titania tenia el triunfo asegurado ya que sabia que nadie se podía negar a un delicioso Cheesecake o un elaborado tiramisú, ella misma lo sabia los pasteles unían vidas , si tan solo todo el mundo los pudiera comer estaría asegurada la paz mundial. Todo estaba listo, le habia pedido a la dueña del lugar su ayuda ya que ella no podía intervenir de cerca pero si de legos.

Natsu iba a buscar a Lucy a la hora en que Erza le indico, maldecia para sus adentros ya que tenia que llevar un ridículo traje el cual le habia tenido que pedir a Gray, el maldito no habia parado de reír por eso y ahora el estaba caminando en dirección a casa de Lucy y todo la gente se le quedaba viendo y susurrando entre ellos mismos acerca de su ridículo traje. Al llegar a casa de Lucy tubo que hacer algo que asta a los mismos dioses sorpendio. Toco. La perilla se movio lentamente y al abrirse la puerta Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la bella mujer que vio en frente suyo, llevaba un sensillo pero elegante vestido color blanco y plateado , caía asta sus talones con una suave gracia, estaba amarrado por el cuello en forma de v y no tenia mangas, su dorado cabello lo llevaba peinado en un pequeño chongo que hacia que todos su cabellos salieran dispersos y con gracia y para finalizar sus labios eran de rojo carmín el cual resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

-Neee~ Natsu, no sabia que Erza también te habia invitado- le dijo sin notar el ligero sonrojo del peli-rosa. – Pero supongo que así esta mejor. Vaya que te vez bien aunque me sorprende que te haigas vestido tan elegante- le dijo mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza. El Traje era completamente negro pero se amoldaba perfectamente a su masculina figura, llevaba su buanda pero aun así esta le daba un toque de mayor elegancia y moda. Realmente se veía guapo.

- Pues bien creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, en donde era _mili´s, emilias´s_ - El dragon Slayer trato de cambiar el tema para que esta no notara su sonrojo, tenia suerte de que Lucy fuera una despistada.

-Se llama EMILI´S, y según se debe de estar en el muelle- Le dijo mientras que ambos se ponían en marcha, pero Lucy tropezó con una malévola piedra-san, la cual hizo que el pie de Lucy se doblara.

-Neee~ Luce, apóyate de mi para que no pongas tanta fuerza- Le sugirió Natsu mientras tomaba su brazo y lo cruzaba por el suyo.- Así esta mejor no?- le pregunto , ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo, aquel acto por pequeño que fuera le habia parecido realmente tierno y caballeroso. Todos en la ciudad se les quedaban viendo ya que ambos realmente se veían guapos y sobre todo parecían una hermosa pareja elegante y gracial .

Se encontraban en la recepción. El lugar era realmente hermoso, este se encontraba alado del muelle por lo cual tenia una hermosa vista, al entrar una telaraña de cristal adornaba el lugar el cual no era muy grande pero aun así en el se respiraba un aire de elegancia, en medio una enorme mesa se extendía, esta estaba repleta de pasteles de todos los sabores y colores, Lucy se sonrojo al imaginar todas las aventuras que podría vivir junto con aquellos manjares.

-Bienvenidos – les saludo una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y rostro angelical.

- Oyee, niña no crees que no deberías de andar jugando en un lugar así, podrían pensar que eres una ladrona- Hablo Natsu. Un pequeño Tic se formo en la ceja de la muchacha, odiaba que la confundieran con una niña, ella a pesar de su apariencia tenia la edad de 18 años y aunque no lo pareciera era una maga muy poderosa, la cual descubrió un talento descomunal para hacer pasteles y decidio hacer un bien publico y dedicarse a eso.

-S-Señor se equivoca yo soy la dueña del lugar- le dijo lo mas amablemente posible, ella hubiera preferido golpearlo asta que este ya no tuviera conciencia para identificar entre lo real y lo que no, pero no podía le habia prometido a Erza que la ayudaría con su siniestro plan y ella nunca rompia sus promesas, ya encontraría una forma de vengarse.

- Enserio, pero si parecer de la edad de Wendy o Romeo- continuo el Dragneel, de verdad que el no le ponía las cosas fáciles ala peli-negra.

- Natsu no seas grosero- dijo la rubia mientras le daba un ligero golpe en las costillas al muchacho –mucho gusto yo soy Lucy y el es Natsu, venimos de parte de Erza- se dirigió a la muchacha.

- El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Emili y esta es mi pastelería- respondio con una sonrisa, le agrado la Lucy ya que era muy amable, pero con el tal Natsu sintió que lo odio desde el primer momento en que lo vio, como se habia atrevido a decirle que era una niña- Muchas gracias por haber venido a mi degustación de Pasteles, pronto abriremos y quería asegurarme de que fueran lo suficiente buenos. Por favor pasen y escojan una mesa- respondio amablemente; Estos se marcharon a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, Emili saco un pequeño aparato con forma de woki toki.

-Erza el chicle y la estrella , están en el nido, repito el chicle y la estrella están en el nido, cambio- Uso los nombres claves de cada uno.

-Bien, ahora todo depende de nosotras, cambio- respondio la peli-roja, La cual estaba oculta entre unos arbustos, emili volteo y la vio y ambas alzaron el pulgar en forma de aprobación.

-Muajajaja- rio malévolamente Erza, esta se encontraba detrás de unas enormes masetas que habían en el restaurante, llevaba su nueva armadura, La armadura del espionato, capaz de hacer que pasaras inadvertida entre los arbustos, capacitada para los mejores guerreros, solo los mas aptos podían utilizarla; O si era un traje con estampado militar del que suelen usar los soldados.

Lucy y Natsu se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas de caoba que habían en aquel lugar, El Dragon Slayer de fuego moria de aburrimiento.

-Neee~ Lucy no te parece ridículo este lugar, parece de esos lugares en donde los ancianos van a tejer y tomar té mientras se rien con su típico JOJOJO- musito, La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante tal comparación; El peli-rosa la observo, era algo que siempre hacia, pero esa vez realmente memorizo cada angulo de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos, su calida sonrisa; Pero lo que le seguía sorprendiendo era su forma de ser, siempre era amable . Lucy realmente era hermosa.

- Natsuuuuuuuuuuu!- Dijo por tercera vez la maga, pero su amigo parecía perdido, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era la mirada que este tenia, la estaba viendo, sus miradas se toparon, el tenia unos hermosos ojos verde Jade, se sonrojo, por un momento el le parecio realmente atractivo pero igual de rápido borro ese pensamiento. Le dio un golpe en la frente Al muchacho para que este reaccionara.

-Auchhhh- se sonbo en el lugar en donde recibió el golpe- por que- se quejo.

-Neee~ Disculpen- fueron interrumpidos, por la peli-negra, consigo llevaba un carrito repleto de postres- les traje los pasteles- deposito en su mesa cada uno de ellos- espero que los disfruten- de despidió con una sonrisa.

Lucy se sonrojo y como no iba hacerlo si delante de ella estaban todos esos manjares, ella nunca lo admitiría pero tenia una "pequeña" obsesión con los postres, tomo una delgada cuchara y recojio un pequeño pedazo de Tiramisu; Lo probo, ¡ como habia podido vivir todos esos años sin comer todos los días ese manjar¡, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-Neee~Natsu, tienes que probar esto- le ofresio, el peli-rosa lo rechazo, lo suyo no eran los postres. La observo, ella lamio un poco de merengue del trozo de pastel que habia en la cuchara, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios, se veía realmente Dulce. No lo pudo evitar, le arrebato la cuchara la cual tenia el pedazo de pastel que la muchacha disfrutaba felizmente y lo comio, lamio sus labios al sentir tan esquisito sabor, sabia a veinilla y fresas, eran los mismo olores que tenia Lucy. ¡O por Ignnel¡ que rayos estaba pensando, habia sonado como una ridícula adolecente enamorada. La observo esta mas sonrojada que anteriormente, pero el no sabia si era por su culpa, o por los cuatro postres que ya se habia acabado.

Un fuerte derrame nasal salio de la nariz de Erza y como no si acababa de presenciar esa hermosa escena, y lo tenia todo grabado absolutamente TOODO. Al llegar al Gremio se lo restregaría en la cara a Mirajene, sabia que ella en verdad deseaba ser la que apostara por Natsu pero Ella se le habia adelantado. Todo iba mas que perfecto, a Erza no le podía ir mejor, si las cosas seguían así de bien, al finalizar la velada probablemente se besarían y talvez luego ambos se retirarían a casa de Lucy, y solo talvez las ambos terminarían en cama de esta besándose apasionadamente; A la mente de la Titania vinieron Obscenas imágenes de Natsu y Lucy en la cama haciendo cosas no aptas para menores; De la nariz, de la Scarlet salio un enorme chorro de sangre, las sexuales escenas no dejaban de venir a su cabeza, La enferma mente de Erza no tenia limites. Al finalizar la noche ella necesitaría una transfusión de sangre.

-Lucy no crees que ya son muchos postres los que te as comido- Le sugirió el peli-rosa a la maga estelar, mientras veía la enorme pila de platos vacíos que tenia enfrente de el.

-Como crees Natsu, solo an sido unos pocos- se escuso, una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza del muchacho- Ahora me puedes pasar ese pastel de chocolate que hay alado tuyo.- El estomago de la rubia no tenia fin, La imagen de una Lucy con cuerpo de Droy vino a su mente, recordando que le sucedería si ella seguía así.

-NOOOOO!- Le grito espantado mientras alejaba el plato de ella. La Heartefilia hiso un puchero, como se atrevían a alejarla de sus amadas golosinas. Arreador de Lucy se formo un enorme aura negra, Natsu sudo frio.

-Dame ese pastel- le dijo con voz de ultratumba, El Dragon Slayer observo al susodicho, era un simple pastel de chocolate que Emili le habia ofresido diciéndole que era especialmente para el, pero como al peli-rosa no era gran fan de lo dulce no lo comio.

Emili vio la escena, peleaban por el trozo de pastel que ella le habia dado a probar al peli-rosa, quedo atonica, Lucy no podía comerlo, aquel postre lo habia echo como venganza a Natsu por haberla confundido con una niña; Tu el interior del postre estaba lleno de salsa super picante marca Atme. Aunque claro la peli-negra no tenia ni idea de el Dragnnel amaba lo picante. Lo observo horrorizado . La rubia le habia arrebatado el pastel y se encontraba devorándolo.

Cuando aquel refinado manjar topo con las papilas gustativas de la muchacha solto un grito desgarrador, Picaba, sentía que su vida se iba; Corrio desesperada por todo el lugar gritando que le dieran agua. Natsu intento darle agua pero fue en bano, ambos chocaron callendo en una posición comprometedora, Lucy estaba encima de Natsu y sus rostros estaban realmente cerca. Ambos sonrojados a mas no poder. Pero no contaban con que un empleado del lugar llegara corriendo hacia ellos con una jarra de agua y este tropezara mojando a ambos, acabando con esa tierna escena y arruinando la bella velada.

**Ufff. Porfin lo acabe. Realmente sufri escribiéndolo, un enorme bloque mental llego ami haciendo que lo borrara una y otra vez, pero cuando por fin logre escribir mi mente no paraba. Espero que les guste y mil millones de gracias a por todos sus comentarios. Pues bien si ya llegaron asta aquí es porque les gusto y no sean flojos y comenten que les parecio.**

**El próximo capitulo será el de Loki.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

** Gato-neee**


	4. Loki

**Lucy la despistada!**

** Capitulo 4.- LOKI.**

Ellas lo sabían, lo tenían en claro, pero aun así estaban dispuestas a todo por ganar y no les importaba si para hacerlo tendrían que romper una de las reglas; La suerte conspiraba a su favor aquel día era Martes lo que significaba que Loki visitaría el gremio como lo hacia una vez a la semana. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Habian logrado sedar al espíritu estelar con una simple bebida que la maga de agua le ofreció y este como todo un buen caballero lo acepto en su plena ignorancia, para luego caer desmayado sin razón aparente.

Loki intento abrir los ojos pero al parecer los tenia vendados, sintió un fuerte agarre a sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que no podía mover el cuerpo ya que este estaba bajo precion de una sogas. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, solo habia una pequeña mesa en la cual se encontraba una lámpara, siendo esta el único objeto que alumbraba toda la habitación, El espíritu ollo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, al parecer eran unos tacones y por lo tanto aquella persona debía de ser una mujer; Loki sonrio para sus adentros, "**Leo eres todo un loquillo"** pensó, el sabia que tener tantas enamoras provocaría que alguna de sus candentes admiradoras lo quisiera solo para ella. La verdad el no podía ocultar que siempre habia tenido el sueño de ser secuestrado por una hermosa y sensual mujer. La cual cumpliría todas sus fantasias sexuales con el pobre e indefenso Loki y el por ser solamente un débil rehén no le quedaría de otra mas que cooperar. Ollo que el sonido de los tacones se multiplicaba, Su sonriso se ensancho, ya que al parecer sus bellas secuestradoras eran dos, eso le gustaba que sus enamoradas no fueran egoístas al momento de compartirlo y el al ser tan generoso, noble y caballeroso aceptaría con justo formar parte de un Trio; O sí nuestro querido Loki era un pervertido de primera.

Unas suaves manos se deslizaron por su cabeza intentando desatarle las vendas que cubrían sus ojos; Abrio los ojos lentamente, Observo el sensual cuerpo de las mujeres, pero al topar con sus rostros su ancha sonrisa se borro. Al parecer sus bellas secuestradoras eran Juvia y Bisca. Devia de admitir que eran hermosas, pero aun así no podía o mas bien no debía estar con ninguna de ellas, Pero todo era su culpa por ser extremadamente sexy y por lo tanto debía de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Puso una sonrisa picara y las vio a ambas.

-Perdon pero lo nuestro nunca funcionaria- Les dijo en tono de disculpa.- Ambas son hermosas pero, para empezar Bisca tu estas casada y Juvia yo no puedo traicionar a Gray de esa forma.- A completo con tono de tristeza ya que el mundo impedía que ellos estuvieran juntos. Espero una respuesta pero en lugar de eso lo único que recibió fue un par de miradas asesinas de parte de estas; Loki se lamento al parecer ellas no se rendirían con esas simples escusa.

-Lo siento pero en verdad no debemos- Dijo aguantando las lagrimas, oportunidades como esa solo se daban una vez en la vida y el la estaba desperdiciando; Ambas mujeres se miraron entre si, Bisca se acercó a el poso su mano sobre la mejilla de este y luego le azoto dos fuertes cachetadas.

-Dejate de ilusionar Loki, no te trajimos aquí para que tu puedas cumplir alguna de tus pervertidas fantasías- Le dijo con tono firme, Al espíritu se le helo la sangre, si no lo habían llevado ahí por lo que el creía, entonces que hacia el ahí. Se le volvió a erizar la piel, que tal si lo habían secuestrado para pedirle ala inocente y despistada Lucy un rescate o talvéz el propocito de todo esto era matarlo para luego vender sus órganos o peor, que tal si lo querían prostituir. La mente de Leo no dejaba de pensar en todas las terribles posibilidades de estar ahí. En su rostro se dibujo una exprecion de temor, ambas suspiraron , en verdad que Loki no era tan inteligente como ellas creían, de seguro el pensaba que le iban hacer algo terrible.

- Juvia cree que Loki esta exagerando- Dijo cansada la maga de agua.

-Entonces díganme por que rayos me trajeron aquí, quiero que sepan que no voy a permitir que me prostituyan- Grito alterado el espíritu, a las dos magas una gota de agua se les escurrio por la cabeza.- Lucy r5escatame!- grito exasperado .

-Juvia cree, que ya es momento de decirle a Loki la razón por la que esta aquí- dijo decidida la maga de agua, su plan debía de funcionar ala perfeccion si ella quería a su Gray-sama solo para ella. Bisca asintió.

-Loki, dime tu quieres a Lucy- pregunto la peli-verde, ella también deseaba ese dinero, así su familia se liberaría de tener que ir hacer misiones por un largo tiempo.

-Claro que la quiero, ella es mi dueña- Dijo con confianza, la verdad el no tenia ni idea de que tenia que ver su secuestro con su querida Lucy. Las dos mujeres suspiraron, Lucy era despistada pero en verdad nunca pensaron que a sus espiritus se les terminaría pegando aquello.

- No Loki, lo que Bisca y Juvia quieren decir es que si tu amas a mi rival de amor- Pregunto la maga de agua, en verdad ya se habia desesperado.

-Pues…- un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de peli-naranja el cual volteo para que ellas dos no lo notaran – La verdad no sabría de…- Un fuerte impacto volvió azotar en su cara, Maldicion que ganaban con golpearlo, en verdad que se tomaban muy a pecho su papel de secuestradoras.

-Deja de jugar Loki, la amas SI O NO- a ambas ya se les habia acabado la paciencia necesitaban respuestas.

- SI- grito con tono firme no quería que lo volvieran a golpear, Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de las magas la primera parte de su plan estaba completa- Pero.- Maldicion habia un pero, su sonrisa se borro por completo para ver con ojos de desprecio a Loki,- Yo se que Lucy no me ama y no creo que pueda obligarla a estar conmigo, La verdad yo soy feliz mientras ella lo sea- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, A las magas se les derritió el corazón y como no, si con aquella frase de verdad demostraba que amaba a Lucy, si ellas pensaban ganar por el dinero ahora también lo hacían por el amor de Loki hacia Lucy- Y además no creo poder dejar de ser todo un mujeriego, amo ser un hombre de la vida galante- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. A Juvia y Bisca se les borro toda imprecion buena que tenia de Loki para ser remplazada por una de odio; De nuevo dos bofetadas impactaron en el bello rostro del espíritu de la Heartefilia y un aura oscura rodeo ambas mujeres. Su paciencia habia llegado a su limite

-PUES VAZ A DEJAR DE SER UN MALDITO PROSTITUTO POR LUCY- Grito una desesperada Bisca mientras tomaba al peli-naranja del cuello y lo sacudía, Juvia se lo arrebato y le apunto a este con una Ametralladora M60, Loki sudo frio, de haí el no salía con vida.

-Vas a enamorar al rival de amor de Juvia, le vas a ser fiel y ambos correrán por los campos llenos de roció, entendiste- Loxar Recargo su arma de fuego, Loki trago saliva y asintió. Ambas suspiraron , tanto rollo solo para que el aceptara.

-Pues Bien te diremos el plan- continuo la peli-verde, Loki escucho con atención, si no lo hacia, aquellas sádicas mujeres podrían acabar con su vida.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del significado de todas las emociones que habia sufrido últimamente y para colmo ninguna de las chicas le hablaba, frustrada se agarro de su cabello y empezó a dar vueltas por todo su departamento, Suspiro, si seguía así no le encontraría solución a su problema. Para su buena suerte ella tendría toda la tarde libre ya que Natsu se habia ido de pesca con Happy y por lo tanto no la molestaría como comúnmente lo hacia.

Acomodo su cabello alborotado y se dirigio a su escritorio, nada la relajaría mas que escribir su novela. El bolígrafo estaba que sacaba humo, aquel momento era uno de los pocos en los que la inspiración no dejaba de fluir, debía de aprovechar ese momento; No debía de ser interrumpida; Una risa psicópata salio de los labios de la rubia, la emoción la inundaba si seguía como estaba terminaría aquel capitulo aquella misma tarde; Pero el destino solia ser muy cruel con las rubias amantes de lo dulce. El timbre de la casa sono. Las uñas de la Heartefilia chirriaron al oírlo, como rayos se atrevían a interrumpir un sagrado momento como ese, con pesadez se dirigió ala puerta, al abrirla bio a dos extrañas mujeres; pero antes de poderles preguntas tan siquiera quienes eran las dos individuas se metieron en su casa y la arrastraron asta su habitación.

Juvia y Bisca reían maléficamente para sus adentros, todo iba tal cual lo planearon, habían logrado engañar a Lucy con un simple disfraz el cual consistía en un ridículo bigote y un par de lentes, los cuales no engañarían a nadie pero por alguna razón funcionaron con la despistada de Lucy, estar tanto tiempo con Natsu ya le estaba afectando. Ahora se encontraban vistiendo ala confundida maga estelar, la cual no entendia nada mas no se quejaba ya que ambas mujeres habían tenido que recurrir al mimo método que usaron con Loki, sin mas la tuvieron que amordazar y sujetar con unas cuerdas a una silla, La Heartefilia de verdad que era agresiva cuando se molestaba.

Queria llorar, no tenia ni idea de que pasaba , de repente habían aparecido dos extrañas mujeres a su casa, las cuales la habían amarrado y amordazado, temia por su vida, que tal si querían vender sus órganos o peor a un; Por la mente de la rubia apareció una triste historia en donde era vendida para ser una esclave, en donde la maltrataban y no dejaban que comiera postres; Unas lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por su rostro, a ella no la podían a lejar de todos los exquisitos manjares que aun no provaba. Pero si ese era el caso por que rayos la habían vestido así. Traía un esponjoso vestido azul pastel, el cabello atado por completo adornado por una delgada cinta y para finalizar una pequeñas zapatillas de cristal, Se miro en el espejo y quedo aun mas confundida, estaba vestida de aquella princesa de Disney, Cenicienta. Ahora si no entendia nada, la imaginación de Lucy volvió a rodar, que tal si la querían vender a un viejo fetichista, con obsesión alas princesas, el cual coleccionaba a bellas damas como ella. Oh no, ella no podía dejar que un viejo pedófilo se aprovechara de su inocencia.

Al terminar la llevaron asta la puerta, trato de zafarse pero le fue inevitable, las dos mujeres abrieron con delicadeza la puerta, pero al abrirla no habia nada de lo que Lucy se esperaba.

Loki, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su princesa, formo una sonrisa seductora.

-Mi bella dama e venido por usted- Un pequeño tic se formo en la ceja de la Heartefilia, ahora estaba mas desubicada que nunca, que rayos hacia Loki en la puerta de su casa vestido de esa forma; Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas color blanco, estaba adornada con pequeñas piezas doradas y una ridículas hombreras de el mismo color, un pantalon rojo con franjas doradas y para finalizar de su cabello perfectamente peinado caía un mechoncito enrollado , el cual le daba un aire de superman. El tic de Lucy aumento

-Loki, que rayos sucede¡- Le grito ya desesperada, El ignoro por completo la pregunta, La cargo entre su brazos estilo princesa y aun que esta refunfuño no la soltaron.

-Te lo explicare cuando sea el momento adecuado, mi linda princesa Lucy – susurro esto ultimo seductoramente en su oído, a la rubia se le erizaron los cabellos.

…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…* …*…*…*…*…*…

El salón estaba adornado con empalagosas decoraciones de rosas y claveles, La pista de baile estaba rodeada de gente, que para ella era totalmente desconocida. Cuando Loki la subio aquella carroza en forma de calabaza , este no le dirigió ni una sola palabra y lo único que hiso en todo el camino fue sonreírle de una sincera forma, al llegar una enorme alfombra se extendió, dándolos a conocer como los anfitriones del baile; ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo bochornoso que era todo aquello y aun que intento huir no tuvo éxito.

Dos ciertas magas se encontraban escondidas entre el publico y para evitar ser reconocidas ambas llevaban esponjosos vestidos para camuflajearse . En definitiva ellas ganarían; Según lo que habían averiguado Lucy estaba obsesionada con las historia románticas y que mejor que la historia de una pobre muchacha mugrosa ( En otras palabras Lucy) que se enamoraba de un príncipe apuesto, Los cuales al final de una hermosa velada se daban cuanta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-Juvia sabe que ganara, así podrá comprarle muchas cosas a su querido Gray-sama- dijo una maga de agua, la cual imaginaba una tierna escena en donde ella le daba pastel a su amado y lo consentía con cientos de regalos.

Una voz anuncio el comienzo de el Baile principal.

Loki caballerosamente pidió la mano de la Heartefilia ala cual no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar ya que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos. Una suave melodía empezó a sonar por todo el lugar.

-Neee~ Lucy realmente eres una muy buena bailando- la lago el peli-naranja. Ambos llevaban una perfecta sincronía .

-Es que cuando vivía en con mi padre debi de asistir a muchos bailes como estos- contesto una avergonzada rubia. Loki sudo frio, al parecer aquellos bailes no eran nada nuevos para su querida ama, su intento de impresionarla con un bello baile se habia ido al caño. La música paro.

- Entonces que te parece si vamos a otro lado- trato de salvar la situación, el usaría todos sus encantos masculinos para conquistarla. Ambos subieron las escaleras asta llegar aun enorme balcón el cual dejaba ver las hermosas estrellas, ambos se apoyaron en el barandal.

-Mira Lucy, esa es mi estrella- dijo el espíritu apuntando a una pequeña constelación- y esa es la de Gemini y aquella la de Virgo- le siguió mostrando, la maga estaba maravillada. Leo poso su codo sobre el barandal y apoyo su cabeza en su mano dándole así una sexy posición. Este le sonrio seductoramente y ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

- Pero sabes cual es mi estrella favorita?- Le pregunto delicadamente a su compañera, esta negó.- Es aquella que esta cerca de la mia,- apunto en el cielo- y la razón es porque esa apartir de ahora será la tuya - a completo, se acerco suavemente a el cuello de ella y aspiro su aroma y con un tono gutural le dijo.- Sabes el dia de hoy no te he dicho que te vez realmente hermosa- le deposito un suave beso en el cuello, Lucy estaba roja a mas no poder, trato de apartarse de el y volteo el rostro mientras caminaba alejándose.

-jajajajaja- rio tratando de alejarse de ese extraño ambiente, sin percatarse de que se asercaba alas escaleras, en un paso mal dado cayo por estas rodando cual pelota. Y al final de la hermosa velada lo uinico que consiguieron Juvia y Bisca fue; Una ensangrentada Lucy y aun Loki con diabetes debido al gran susto que se llevo.

**Perdon por no haber subido el capitulo antes y también por que la verdad este no me convención, Pero entiéndanme me estoy muriendo me dio sarampión, que horror yo a mi edad con esta enfermedad y la desgraciada no se me quita ya asta llame a un exorcista y nada. Es horrible para acabar no e acabado de llorar como magdalena por la cancelación de Fairy Tail.**

** Bueno el próximo capitulo es el de Laxus y lo mas probable es que lo suba e por todo los amoooo.**

** Gato-neee**


	5. Laxus

**Lucy la despistada!**

**Capitulo 5.- Laxus.**

Por novena vez en el día el barril de cerveza se termino y a pesar de ello, ella seguía mas que consiente, esos últimos días muy a pesar de su opinión Cana habia tenido que reducir su consumo de cerveza el cual consistía en el 30% para bajar ala ingrata cifra del 25%. Estaba que la llevaba un demonio pero si quería ganar debía de mantenerse sobria. Para su suerte el plan que con tanto esmero habia planeado junto con Laki ese mismo dia se llevaría a cabo.

-Laki, este jugo esta llena de somníferos, tienes que dársela a Lucy, porque si yo se la ofresco la rechazara de inmediato- Dijo la Alberona mientras recordaba lo que sucedió la ultima y única vez que Lucy accepto tomar algo ofrecido por ella.

(Flash Back)

_Ambas magas se encontraban en la barra, Cana como era costumbres tomaba un enorme barril de cerveza de manera Tosca y poco femenina. La rubia que estaba alado de ella platicaba alegremente con Levy; Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la Alberona, era momento de Leer las cartas a Cierta Rubia._

_-Neee~Lucy no te gustaría que te leyera las cartas- Dijo con picardía mientras tomaba de los hombros ala maga._

_- No Cana, la ultima vez que lo hiciste termine buscando como loca a mi encuntro predestinado y pase enormes vergüenzas- dijo recordando todo lo sucedido con sierto sonrojo de vergüenza, La Moreno bufo, su diversión había sido arruinada. Con pesados pasos se dirijio de nuevo a su lugar mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo; La cerveza, y la tomaba en un frenesí sin fin. Maldicion debía de hacer algo para matar el tiempo y no terminar bebiendo el doble de lo permitido, 30 barriles de cerveza y 10 botellas de vino al dia , ese era su limite ya que le habían advertido que si tomaba mas de lo indicado terminaría muriendo de cirrosis hepática, y si osaba no hacerles caso le prohibirían volver a tomar, eso era algo que no podía permitir , jamas de los jamases la alejarían de su querido Alcohol, el era su razón de ser, la cual la mantenía cuerda y feliz. Debia de encontrar algo para distraerse, de repente una idea llego a su mente y rio con malicia. De su bolsa saco una pequeña Botella, su reserva personal la cual solo usaba en extremos casos de sequia de alcohol. Era Sake, hecho con la receta secreta de los Alberona, una sola copa de ese extraño menjurje habia sido capaz de dejar inconscientes a 50 hombres, Era perfecto, Lucy pagaría caro por rechazar su invitación de leerle las cartas._

_En delgada copa de Martini sirvió un poco, apenas un trago no podía ponerle mas ya que si lo hacia la que moriría de sorosis hepática seria Lucy y no ella. Adorno la bebida Con una pequeña sombria y una fresa, para su suerte dicha mortal bebida era de un empalagoso rojo, dándole asi la impresión de que era un Daiquiri de fresa, Sabia que la Heartefilia no se resistiría. Con sumo cuidado se hacerco a esta._

_-Lucy me quisiera disculpar por lo ocurrido- Le dijo mientras le ofresia la copa- tómalo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento- acompleto con una inocente sonrisa. La maga estelar dudo por un momento pero no pudo resistirse mas, el Daiquiri la llamaba; Tomo la bebida y la observo, seguidamente poso sus labios sobre esta y dio un enorme trago. _

_Erza que en ese momento entraba al gremio observo horrorizada la escena, una enorme Pila de barriles de Cerveza Y botellas de Vino, conto 30 barriles y 10 botellas. __Por la madre de las armaduras¡ __Cana habia terminado con su limite del dia lo que significaba que la morena buscaría una forma de distraerse y no tomar mas. En la barra se encontraba Cana con una sonrisa y alado de ella la inocente y despistada Lucy tomando una bebida, al parecer patrocinada por la maga de cartas, Erza sudo frio, sabia perfectamente que ocurriría, ella misma habia sido victima de esa infernal travesura, Recordó la vez en que una aburrida Cana le ofreció un pastel el cual su cobertura era de un extraño liquido Rojo, pero la ambición de la titania por los pasteles la cegó y si dudarlo devoro el postre y de ahí no quería recordar lo que sucedió. Ella debía de evitar que la rubia sufriera lo mismo._

_-Lucy no tomes esa demoniaca bebida¡- Grito con desesperación pero habia sido muy tarde la Maga estelar habia acabado de un sorbo con el contenido de la copa. Espero lo peor._

_La rubia dio un pequeño Hipo seguido de eso rodo los ojos y cayo inconsciente al suelo._

_-1..2..3- conto con entusiasmo la Castaña, pero antes de llegar al cuatro se levanto de golpe La rubia. Parecia normal a simple vista pero para sorpresa de todos esta de repente dio un agudo grito, y seguidamente corrió por todo el gremio._

_Cana se carcajeaba en su silla, habia sido mucho mas divertida la broma con Lucy de lo que fue con Erza, la peliroja lo único que habia echo fue dejar inconscientes a todos a causa de los golpes, Gritar por toda magnolia que amaba a Gerald Fernández y que el traje de Mystogan la excitaba sin contar que asalto 40 Pastelerías en tan solo dos horas. Encambio el espectáculo que le daba Lucy era incomparable, La Heartefilia habia dejado de correr por todo el gremio y habia empezado a comer cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en medio y eso incluía mesas, platos y cualquier otra cosa , cuando Gray trato de detenerla La_

_rubia giro su cabeza estilo el exorcista y seguidamente había tratado de robar la bella virginidad del alquimista de agua, Juvia que no soporto mas se aventó a proteger la pureza de su querido Gray-sama, llevando asi a un duelo a Muerte entre una celosa Juvia y una borracha y desquiciada Lucy ,la ganadora tendría el placer de arrancarle su inocencia a Gray en una lujuriosa noche de pacion. Natsu al cual no pudo resistir participar en aquella ruda batalla se metio a ella sin mas , sin importarle o siquiera saber el premio. Mirajane la cual no cabia en su emoción empezó a tomar fotos de aquella pelea colosal, aquellas individuos luchaban por la virginidad del Ice Man, Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Solto sin mas, ese seria una nueva edición de la revista el "hechicero ". Natsu peleando por su querido Gray, a Mira le encantaba la idea del Nalu, pero no podía evitar admitir que amaba el Yaoi y que moria por ver algo de el en el Gremio y que mejor oportunidad que el GrayTsu. Mientras tanto un confundido y desnudo Mago observaba sin entender, que acaso creían que el daría su tesorito al que ganara aquella estúpida batalla, Cansado salio del gremio sin que los demás se percataran. Al final todos habían caído ya rendidos por el cansancio y cana era la única que se seguía riendo a carcajadas mientras veía la grabación en una Lacrima._

_(Fin del Flash Back)_

O si! Desde ese momento Lucy habia dejado de Confiar en los regalos de Cana pero gracias a Kami-sama aun no desconfiaba de Laki.

-Lucy quieres un jugo- dijo la peli-morada mientras le acercaba la bebida y ella bebía de otra que traía consigo, la Maga estelar le sonrió y acepto ya que según ella Laki era de fiar. Pero apenas llego ala mitad del jugo cayo severamente dormida en la barra

Cana se sonrio , una parte del plan estaba lista, lo único que faltaba era dejar inconsciente a Laxus lo cual aun le seria mas difícil, agradeció internamente haberle pedido a Juvia unos cuantos dardos sedantes de los que usaba con Gray. Con suma cautela se escondio debajo de una de las mesas, desde la cual habia una perfecta vista del mago del rayo y espero a que sus tres guardianes se fueran. En el momento en que Laxus al fin decidió levantarse, Cana tomo un largo tubo de caña en el cual habia un dardo sedante, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo retuvo en sus fuertes pulmones de borracha, y soplo. El rubio cayo cual pesado era una roca, al principio todos los que aun se encontraban ahí se preocuparon, pero ella los distrajo diciéndoles que se habia desmayado por estar muy borracho y que tenia la receta perfecta para despertarlo sin ningún rastro de resaca ya que nadie quería a un Laxus con un intenso dolor de cabeza gruñendo por todo el gremio. Sin mas arrastro al pesado mago fuera del gremio, la segunda etapa del plan estaba por empezar.

*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*.….*….*….*….*….* ….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*

Una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza y por auto reflejo dirigió su mano a esta. Cuando al fin su dolor disminuyo tubo la suficiente conciencia como para abrir sus ojos y percatarse del lugar en donde estaba. Ella se encontraba en una cama de suavez sabanas blancas, el lugar estaba rodeado por cuatro enormes paredes de metal, hacia el lugar impenetrable y la única escapatoria era una pequeña puerta del mismo material que las paredes. Pero eso no fue lo que le aterro, si no las cosas que habían ahí, su rostro se lleno de miedo y quien no, si las cosas que habían ahí solo las podía tener un verdadero pervertido. Diviso una pila de libros , de los cuales caían algunos sin orden aparente, pero dándole así una perfecta vista a Lucy de la portada de estos. _**"Kamasutra para tontos, Las mejores posiciones"**_ La rubia sudo frio, y se levanto de la cama, tenia que seguir viendo que mas había ahí, un mueble con cajones yacía alado de la cama, La rubia abrió el cajón con sumo cuidado y saco una pequeño pedazo de tela de este, Oh por kami-sama¡ aquella tela era una prenda, La maga extendió la prenda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Si era verdad que ella tenia afición por la ropa interior reveladora, pero aquella sobrepasaba los limites humanos. Siguió revisando los cajones y por extraordinario que pareciese la ropa que Salia era un mas pequeña que la anterior y asi sucesivamente. Retomo su tarea de investigar la habitación, su expresión de miedo se hacia cada vez mas evidente, todo el lugar estaba repleto de extraños objetos sexuales, desde látigos asta lo que parecían ser extraños objetos sexuales fetichistas. Lucy se habia tirado al suelo y empezaba a sollozar, estaba en lugar desconocido del cual no podía salir y lo mas probable era que su secuéstrate sea un hombre con un severo caso de Andromanía. No, ella no podía terminar siendo como Laki y Cana, que según sabia de buena fuente (Ósea Mirajane) les gustaba todo ese tipo de excéntricos Fetiches. La maga ya decidida se puso de pie y se dirigió ala puerta ya que si era necesario ella usaría el Uranio Metria para salir de ese espantoso lugar, con determinación camino hacia esta, pero al no percatarse de su camino tropezó con un enorme bulto y callo sobre este.

-Auch, Auch- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza pero sin previo aviso vio como el enorme bulto se empezó a mover, con temor abrió el saco y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba un hombre rubio, con el cabello revuelto, algo de baba en el cachete y con una expresión de haberse levantado ase unos segundos. –Laxus – dijo al reconocer al hombre mientras que ladeaba tiernamente la cabeza.

-Donde rayos estoy- pregunto el aun somnoliento Dragon Slayer del rayo mientras salía completamente del saco y se acomodaba el cabello.

- Es lo que te planeaba preguntar – Musito la rubia, ahora su duda era mas grande. Porque Laxus estaba ahí, acaso habían traído al mago del rayo para que el secuestrador cumpliera todas sus fantasias sexuales con el; Mientras que a ella la reclutaron por que sabían que tenia cierto gusto por el Yaoi. Lucy no pudo evitar morderse el labio para ahogar el grito de emoción, ya que ella siempre tubo la ilusión de ver una de esas escenas en vivo, Su mente empezó a divagar acerca de si laxus seria Seme o Uke o tal ves Suke, Lucy se abofeteo internamente que rayos estaba pensando, por supuesto que eso no podía ser verdad y en todo caso ya seria tener demasiada suerte, en verdad que leer Libros y ver animes Yaoi junto con Levi, Erza y Mirajane ya la había dejado loca, o si, ellas 4 habian creado un club solo para Yaoistas, el cual consistía principalmente en ellas 4 ya que Juvia no estaba invitada por que no aprobaba ese tipo de relaciones. Una de las actividades favoritas del Club era redactar reportajes acerca de Gray Natsu como pareja, ya que si bien sabia era mentira soñar no hacia daño a nadie. De nuevo su mente se habia alejado de la dura realidad.

Laxus no entendía nada, el estaba tranquilamente en el gremio tomando cerveza cuando de repente sintió un fuerte aguijón en la espalda y de ahí lo único que recordaba eran elefantes de colorea y cebras con manchas. Pero al despertar estaba en ese lugar con Lucy, al igual que esta ultima inspecciono con la mirada su alrededor y se percato de todos los extraños objetos que habían ahí, pero el no tembló de miedo como Lucy, si no que hiso lo que todo hombre hubiera echo. Embozo una enorme sonrisa y se la dirigió a la rubia que se encontraba enfrente de ella, la cual al parecer estaba vagando en su propio mundo.

-Si tanto querías mi cuerpo, no tenias que recurrir a tanto- dijo arrogantemente, La maga estelar no entendió en un principio pero después de meditarlo por unos segundos alzo su ceja en señal de desaprobación.

-Créeme Laxus que eso seria lo ultimo que quisiera- dijo con tono de burla, el rubio solto una pequeña risa ya que no espero recibir esa respuesta,- deja de reírte, no vez donde estamos.- le regaño.

-Cálmate ni que nos fuéramos a quedar aquí para siempre- le dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una pared para luego darle un pequeño golpe con sus dedos.- O al parecer si- a completo mientras se volvía a sentar.

- De que rayos hablas- pregunto sin paciencia la Heartefilia.

-Pues por si no te as dado cuanta este lugar esta echo de metal, el cual atrae los rayos y si no quieres morir es mejor que no los use. Y la verdad no creo que tus espíritus sean capases de traspasar este lugar.- dijo como si de verduras hablara, La muchacha no cabía en su desesperación, se quedaría ahí para siempre junto con el arrogante de Laxus.- Calma, no te exasperes pronto nos sacaran- dijo mientras intentaba calmar ala desesperada rubia que había empezado arrancarse los cabellos por la frustración.

-Como lo sabes?- Pergunto la maga un poco mas calmada. El Dragon de Rayo solo bajo la cabeza y negó con esta.

- En verdad que eres una despistada- dijo con decepción haciendo que la muchacha hiciera un puchero.- que acaso no viste la nota que dejaron pegada ala puerta.- explico mientras le extendía una hoja a Lucy:** "**_**Queridos Lucy y Laxus. Espero que no se molesten por haberlos dejado en este lugar, pero es necesario. Mas no se preocupen en dos días los sacaremos de ahí y para que no se aburran les dejamos barias cosas para que jueguen un rato ;D. Atentamente. Cana y Laki,"**_

Lucy arrugo el papel, Maldita Cana, se repetia una y ota vez, en verdad ellas se las pagarían.

-Al parecer dormimos todo un día, asi que hoy mismo nos deberían de sacar de aquí- dijo una enojada Lucy.

-Pues que te parece si les hacemos caso y jugamos un rato- dijo arrogante el mago, mientras en sus manos sostenía una botella de Lubricante M Force. Lucy se puso completamente roja de solo pensarlo y dirigió un golpe hacia este, el cual fue detenido- O que tal si dormimos un rato mas- a completo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de una sonrojada Lucy, Para así poder evitar el movimiento de los brazos de la rubia.- A pesar de que dormimos realmente mucho aun te vez realmente cansada- le dijo mientras veía las visibles ojeras de la muchacha y la dirigía ala cama.

-Laxus suéltame¡ eres un maldito pervertido- puso fuerza para tratar de soltarse, pero fue en vano ya que ambos ya estaban en la cama y el rubia se habia acostado a un lado suyo y la habia abrazado de la cintura.

-Calma prometo no meter mano- le dijo mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos.- Buenas noches Lucy- Le susurro en el oído a la Heartefilia mientras que caia en los brazos de Morfeo. Lucy estaba mas roja que el cabello de Erza, ambos estaban en esa posición comprometedora y probablemente alguien abriría la puerta en cualquier momento y los veria en esa posición comprometedor; Pero aun asi habia algo en la tranquila Respiración de Laxus que hacia que se sintiera relajada y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el cansancio.

*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*.….*….*….*….*….* ….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*….*

Cana estaba mas que impaciente, al fin dos días enteros habían pasado, lo que significaba que en ese momento abrirían la bóveda en donde estaban sus victimas y si todo habia salido según lo planeado en ese mismo momento unos pequeños rubios estarían en camino.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Laki y Cana no pudieron evitar el grito de emoción al percatarse de que Lucy y Laxus estaban en la cama durmiendo abrazados. Los dos rubios al oir aquel estruendoso sonido abrieron los ojos.

-Que ocurrio- pregunto una somnolienta rubia, pero al recordar lo ocurrido no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Siento como si ubiera dormido dos días enteros- dijo el Dragon Slayer del Rayo, para luego levantarse y salir por la puerta. Una mirada picarona apareció por la cara de las dos magas que habían gritado en un principio.

-Y dime Lucy, que ocurrio- pregunto Laki

-Nada Laki, de echo de lo único que recuerdo es que me ofreciste una malteada y cuando desperté estaban ustedes dos gritando- respondio, ya que a pesar de no ser verdad era lo que habia acordado decir entre sueños con Laxus. Ambas magas suspiraron por la decepción.

-Pues bueno que mas podíamos esperar de Lucy la despistada- rompió el silencio la Alberona mientras se ponía a beber de manera poco femenina un barril de cervezas.

**Chan chan chan… al fin lo termine. En verdad perdón por haber subido el capitulo una semana después de lo acordado, pero la escuela me esta bombardeando con tarea y pues creo que ahora actualizare una vez por semana. ¿Qué les parecio? E tratado de mejorar las partes románticas ya que eso no se me da mucho, pero en verdad me esfuerzo y doy lo mejor de mi para que les guste.**

**Últimamente he pensado que el capitulo de Freed y Lucy como que no va, asi que les parece si en lugar de eso lo cambiamos por otro de los que no están en la lista, por ejemplo que en lugar de que sea el de Freed lo cambiemos por Fulanito de tal o si quieren seguimos con Freed ustedes voten, recuerden no se puede utilizar a ninguno de los que están en la lista original, la cual sale en el primer capitulo.**

**Se me ocurrio la idea empezar otra historia, ya que las ideas no faltan pero el caso seria de quienes, Una de mis ideas favoritas es que en una historia Lucy ya este casada, pero por un desafortunado accidente pierde su memoria de los últimos años, osea que no recordara a su esposo y la memoria que tiene en ese momento es de cuando estaba enamorada de Natsu, y su esposo que todavía no decido si debe ser Sting O rogué luche por ganar su amor, asi bien tipo cursi. Por cierto reclamo esta idea como mia¡ no vale piratearla.**

**Aunque no lo crean amo el RoLu, se me hace super tierno, el asi bien Emo y ella bien alegre, no se me da por gritar KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Cada vez que pienso en esa idea.**

**Y por ultimo se pensé que para conocernos mejor are una pregunta la cual responderán en sus comentarios.**

**¿Qué tipo de historia te gustaría escribir pero sabes que serias un fracaso? Pues la verdad creo que el Yaoi, es demasiado perfecto como para que unas manos impuras como las mias ose escribirlo. **

**Creo que eso es todo Y MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO CON SUS RESPUESTAS. LOS AMOOO.**

** Gato-neee, fuera**


End file.
